


You Found Me

by trulyziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyziall/pseuds/trulyziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>losing him,<br/>the only one who's ever known<br/>who I am, who I'm not and who I want to be<br/>no way to know how long he will be next to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song "You Found Me" by The Fray. I don't own the song nor the characters and the story is fictional.  
> It's my first fic and I would appreciate feedback of any kind. Also it would be great to know if I made the relations to the song understandable.  
> Sorry in advance for possible mistakes  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Niall found him sitting in front of the little pub at the end of the street. A pack of cigarettes in one hand and a lighter in the other, Zayn looked up at the blonde guy standing in front of him staring. With a movement of his head he gestured the lad to sit down. Whatever it was that ovecame Niall that night, he didn't know himself, but all the same he settled down next to the hauntingly beautiful stranger.  
Between shared beers names, numbers and even the deepest thoughts were exchanged. They were pleased with getting away from all the little troubles life gave them at that time. Separating after hours of talking to someone who seemed to know them, understand them better than anyone who has been right beside them for their whole life, they promised to meet again. Their paths crossed often after that until they basically became one, until you couldn't see Zayn without a lovebite on his neck, marked as Niall's so everyone could see that their hearts belonged to one another.  
  
Never being an unhappy boy, Niall still didn't think that he had actually felt real joy before he saw that glowing smile Zayn carried on his face when he cracked a joke. The scattered books and drawings in the living room, the leftover food Zayn forgot to throw out and the faint smell of cigarettes and his cologne that lingered in the little flat that they now call theirs all screamed _home_ and _Zayn_ to him. It might not be everyone's dream and _hell_ , as far as Niall could remember it wasn't his either but now that he had Zayn it was all he wanted. It was silly, mad even how after just a few months the blonde needed his partner like oxygen, like coffee in the morning to awake him, like painkillers to stop the ache. He was glad that he found who seemed to be his other half, wishing that he never had to find him again, that he would stay right there next to Niall.  
Even though so little time passed, he was sure, Zayn knew him inside and out.   
Niall thought Zayn could say the same about him however a while later he rarely saw his beloved one anymore. Sometimes he was just away for a day without picking up his phone and then days turned into weeks. Even when Zayn came home, he still seemed like a different person. The glowing in his eyes would appear from time to time but it felt like it wasn't for Niall to cherish. The space between them in the bed Zayn used to make love to him grew bigger, like it wasn't non-existing before. There was no more cuddling, just a few meaningless kisses.   
Not a second did Niall believe that Zayn's love for him was gone. _Zayn's always moody; he's just going through a phase,_ is what Niall told himself and all the people who wondered how such a young love was crumbling already, making one of the lovers slowly fall to pieces. 

And after all this time Niall was the who needed to be found.

***

It had been 2 months since Niall last heard form Zayn, the longest time apart since they met. The blonde started wondering if maybe it was him. Maybe he was too boring, not attractive enough for Zayn.   
He had given up texting and calling his boyfriend long ago. Never had anyone seen Niall so drained out. There were bags beneath his eyes, his bones were sticking out, he was even more pale than usual and the smile that was once so cheerful and constantly on his face was rarely seen anymore. He couldn't get himself to care about anything. The constant disapproving looks of friends and family who keep telling him how he shouldn't have gotten with Zayn in the first place made him shut out the entire world around him. Niall didn't go to work anymore, didn't pick up the phone when someone called. He wasn't living anymore but how could he when everything that brought him joy wasn't there anymore? Sure, the mess was still there and so were the sweaters that still faintly smelt like Zayn, which Niall found himself wearing ever so often, but the most important thing was missing; his love, his reason to be, his moon who could light up his heart in the darkest hours of the night.  
There wasn't a day, he didn't wake up to tears rolling down his cheeks, his hands cluthing the sheets. 

Niall's ultimate breakdown was about three months after Zayn left. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, sobbing and praying that his love would just come back and bring all the happiness that left with him. There was a blade he never dared to use before lying beside him. He picked it up and dragged it across his wrist so he could see his skin tear, drops of blood dripping on the floor. Another cut and another until he felt dizy.   
Niall didn't know for how long he had been lying there when he heard the door open. Strong arms wrapped around him, gently pulling his head into the other person's lap. Both of their tears were mixing. Then he heard the voice he craved so badly whispering into his ear; _I'm so sorry love, it wasn't because of you, it's me. I love you so much. Never do this again._ Niall smiled sadly when he felt Zayn's hand caress his cheek and whispered, _you found me._  
Maybe, just maybe Zayn would stay now however Niall knew better than to hope for that because no matter how much Zayn might love him he would never stay.

Zayn was a free spirit, a wanderer even but Niall wanted him, _needed_ him to be a constant in his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Once again I would love some feedback and feel free to tell me about any mistakes I made or if you think that I didn't interpret the song the right way.  
> It's really short but I'll write something longer if anyone likes this story :)


End file.
